grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Facestab
Facestab is a Forsaken rogue searching for answers of his past life. 'A Tragic Beginning' A smiling child stared up at him, love shone on his face. The young boy was around 9 years old with shaggy black hair tied back with a leather cord. The sweat and dirt stained shirt spoke of hours outside in the sun. Facestab...Ragnar Vor, that was his name then, looked around his farm. He saw the plains that contained exotic animals. A roughly plowed field with scant crops. A barn needing reapair and a quite house, smoke rising from a chimney. Off in a distance, near a small pond, he saw a woman with long blond braided hair gathering water. She looked up at him and smiled, and he remembered a flood of emotion, like stars falling on his heart, just by looking at her. "My family" he remembered. Darkness came. '' His son was older, becoming a man and they were running together. He held a dying woman in his arms and realized it was his wife. With a pang of panic he ran on, lungs burning with exersion and wobbly legs he knew couldn't make it to the next farm over. The boy fell with a shout. His cry of pain followed by an unearthly thud, an arrow sticking out from the back of his head. "No!" He screamed before an arrow took him in the back, dropping him to his knees. He dropped his most precious bundle onto the ground, and she rolled away from him. He reached for her frantically hoping she would somehow survive. He heard footsteps approaching. He looked at his wife and found her eyes, but she saw nothing. Her eyes were open and glazed with death. He heard voices speaking Common and Gnomish. He was rolled onto his back and looked into a Human face that had a cruel grin and laughter in his eyes. He couldn't move and was powerless. The man struck out with his sword and blackness came. Awakening He heard shoveling. His first thought was a longing for someone that he did not know. He knew nothing else. Soon he felt himself being pulled free from the grave by a massive Tauren. "Rag, I'm so sorry." he had said. "Let me help you. You're safe now." The Tauren, named Bear, told him what he knew, that he was just a calf when it all happened. Bandits that broke off from an alliance army had begun raiding farms and villages for random loot. His farm was hit, as was Bear's. The Tauren's though, were able to fend off the attackers long enough for help to arrive. Bear didn't know much about Ragnar's family, it had been years since it happened, but he knew where he could go to begin anew. To build a life for himself in his new current state, a Forsaken. He needed a new identity, a new name. Thus, he chose the name Facestab. ''Does the dead dream? Flashes and images would sometimes come into Facestab's mind, plunging him into past experiences that he was supposed to have forgotten. It seemed though, that the longer he stayed with Bear the more these situations occured in himself. He was overwhelmed with unfamilar emotions, but they all soon became anger and frustration because he couldn't puzzle anything out for himself. Before leaving for the Eastern Kingdoms Facestab grew with purpose. He would destroy those that took his life from him. That took his family from him. The Alliance. He would train in the arts of battle. He would learn how to survive, to hunt and to kill. He would build friendships, and together they would strike at the Alliance without compromise and without mercy. His path set, his purpose determined, he sailed away to begin his new life. Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Horde